Enlil
Soldier of all the Lands Father of all Children Strychik Ozon (Uncle Lightning Bolt) | aspects = | pantheon = Untheric pantheon | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power1e = Greater deity | alignment1e = Neutral good | symbol1e = Pick Axe | homeplane1e = Elysium | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = Untheric pantheon | portfolio1e = Air, war | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Pick Axe | homeplane2e = Elysium/Eronia | realm2e = The Great Mountain of the East | serves2e = | servedby2e = Untheric pantheon | portfolio2e = Air, war | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Zigguraxus | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = Good, Luck, War | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Heavy pick | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = Lesser deity | alignment5e = | symbol5e =Clawed Fist over a Wheel of Lightning | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Enlil was the patriarch of the Untheric pantheon. He abdicated in favor of his son Gilgeam and left Toril in . His symbol was a pickaxe, and later a clawed fist over a wheel of lightning.Erin M. Evans (October 4th, 2016). The Devil You Know. (Wizards of the Coast), pp. 413–414. ISBN 978-0786965946. Description Enlil was portrayed as a tall human male with a dark, weighty beard and curly hair. He could change his form at will, raise lightning storms, and he kept for himself, alone of his pantheon, the ability to raise the dead. Enlil wore a war helm that cannot be affected by any known attack or substance. He wielded an unbreakable stone axe that disenchanted any weapon it hit. During the Second Sundering, Enlil took the shape of a black-scaled dragonborn with golden eyes surrounded by a lightning storm, after having chosen the dragonborn race as his new protégés. Relationships Enlil was the son of Nammu, the sea, and the original ruler of the Untheric pantheon. He was the father of Gilgeam and of Enki. Inanna was once his wife, but he set her aside. Realm Enlil dwelt on the Great Mountain of the East in Eronia, the second layer of the plane of Elysium along with his fellow deities Ki, Nin-Hursag, and Nanna-Sin. The surrounding plains were flat, dotted with cities and sluggish rivers. Only petitioners and servants of the gods, or those with a legitimate request to make of the gods' servants, could climb the mountain. Petitioners had to climb it in order to merge with their patrons. Enlil was never associated with the outer plane of Zigguraxus because while he was worshiped on Toril his avatar, like those of all the gods of the Mulan, dwelled on the Prime Material Plane. History Enlil was the firstborn of the Untheric gods. He rose from the sea long ago to bring the power of his spirit to the skies. A suspicious plague decimated the empire of Imaskar sometime around . In response, Imaskari wizards opened two portals to two different places and times on another world. They captured slaves from that world in a series of lightning raids. On Toril the slaves intermarried with one another and became known as the Mulan. Although the Imaskari had created a barrier around Toril that denied entry to the gods of the Mulan homeworld, the prayers of the slaves were heard by Ao, who summoned the god Ptah to invite the Mulan gods to come to Toril. Because of the barrier, the only way the gods could enter Toril was by creating powerful avatars known as manifestations to physically sail through the Flow between spheres. Enlil led his fellow pantheon members to Toril in a ship known as the Galley of the Gods. Enlil's pantheon and the Mulhorandi pantheon landed on Toril on the highest peaks of the Godswatch Mountains on the northeastern border of Imaskar. There, they divided their essences further to create lesser avatars known as incarnations to travel among the Mulan slaves and stir them up into rebellion against their hated Imaskari masters. To aid them, some of the Mulan were given the powers of priests, and some were made into divine minions. At first, things seemed to be going badly for the rebels, with many incarnations and minions destroyed by Imaskari minions. However, when the retreating rebels led the Imaskari attackers to the mountains where the manifestations of the gods awaited, the gods unleashed a rain of divine fury that devastated the whole of Imaskar, transforming the fertile vale into the barren Raurin desert. This happened around . Enlil and his children led their people away from the barren remains of Imaskar to the western shores of the Alamber Sea, where they founded the nation of Unther. They drove away the Turami people who had previously inhabited the region, considering them to be barbarians. The manifestations, including Enlil, retired to towering palaces to concentrate on finding a way to break the Imaskari barrier, leaving the rulership of the lands to their incarnations, who became known as god-kings. In , Enlil discovered pearls on the west coast of the Alamber Sea. There, he founded Unthalass, the City of Gems. As first king of Unther, Enlil founded the system of laws known as the code of Enlil, which insisted on "justice, the destruction of evil and wickedness so the strong shall not oppress the weak, and the land shall be enlightened." In , the Theurgist Adept Thayd, last apprentice of the Imaskari wizards, opened a portal to a world of gray orcs just prior to his execution for inciting a wizard's rebellion. In , a horde of gray orcs poured through the portal to conquer the lands of Unther and Mulhorand. In response, the divine manifestations came down from their towers to defend their lands. However, the powerful gray orc clerics called down avatars of the Orc pantheon to battle them. In the Orcgate Wars that followed, many manifestations of the Untheric pantheon died at the hands of the orcish gods, including Inanna, Girru, Ki, Nanna-Sin, Nergal, and Utu. Marduk sacrificed his manifestation to kill the manifestation of Tiamat during those battles. In , Enlil decided to leave the world of Toril behind and merge again with his greater self on the plane of Elysium. He left his son Gilgeam as King of Unther in his stead. This became known as Year 1 in the calendar of Unther. On Nightal 26 1486 DR, Enlil returned to Toril. Called for help by Kepeshkmolik Dumuzi, the soldier of all the lands and father of all children manifested in Djerad Thymar in the shape of a dragonborn, and stopped the process that was about to return Tymanther to Abeir, thereby choosing the dragonborn as his new protégés. After he regained some of his deific power, he rebuilt Zigguraxus for some purpose. On Hammer 10 of 1487 DR, Enlil allowed Asmodeus to use the divine spark of Nanna-Sin in exchange for the Archdevil to bring back the dead god to the life as an immortal being. References External links *Enlil on Wikipedia Category:Neutral good deities Category:Untheric pantheon Category:Sumerian pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Inhabitants of Eronia Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender